


Lucky charms

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Paddy's day crack with shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky charms

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day” John told Sherlock, holding out a pair of bright, green boots.

“No John, no!” Sherlock growled, “There is no way I am wearing those ridiculously, hideous things.”

 “Not even if I promise to play with your lucky charms?” John asked, sweetly.

Sherlock gave in and put on the boots. He even surprised John by donning a bright green top hat as well. John showed his appreciation by plundering his pot of gold which sent both of them somewhere over the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there. I do not aplogise.


End file.
